Kiss From A Rose
by Mira Brosnan
Summary: It begins with a chance encounter between Draco Malfoy and Nerine DeLancre and the astonishing changes that follow.Not only in Malfoy but in the lives of everyone who is witness to their budding and epic love.That will surely the face of the entire world.


Kiss From A Rose

By Mira Brosnan

Chapter One

Nerine DeLancre

It was a clear sunny day at the Burrow. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were playing Quidditch, when they noticed two figures flying toward them. As the figures got closer they started to descend. The second figure did not seem to be a very strong flyer; she wobbled as she flew until she finally lost control and spiraled right into the Weasley's garden. Harry and the others quickly landed to help her and George, whom she had landed right on top of. Harry offered her his hand and they finally got a good look at the mysterious girl. Her skin was pale; her hair was extremely long and strawberry blonde. She was Harry's height, thin and curvy and her eyes were a vibrant emerald green. "Merci." She said softly, her voice was soft and her accent was muddled. It carried a very strong French tone, which overpowered her slight Irish lilt. As she stood her movements were graceful, like a swan. "I'm Nerine DeLancre. And you are?"

Ron looked at her as though she'd just coughed up a hippogriff. "You don't know who he is? He's famous, he's Harry Potter!" Nerine cocked her head to one side, obviously confused, "Should that mean something to me?" "I'm sorry but her father always thought it best not to teach about that part of our history." They all turned toward a tall, and rather beautiful red-headed woman. She didn't appear to be much older than eighteen, but the way she spoke and carried herself gave her away. "And who are you?" asked Ron, forgetting his manners. "Serena!" Molly Weasley strode out into the garden excitedly, "What took you so long to get here?" "I'm afraid my niece is a very strong flyer, it seems she landed on…uh" Serena looked at George with uncertainty, and laughed, "I never could tell you two apart." "I'm George." George grinned as he answered. "Mum…" Ron interrupted, "She doesn't know who Harry is!" "Oh, I'm sorry Harry but that's my brother's fault. You see…" Harry laughed as Serena tried to apologize. "That's okay. It's kinda refreshing actually." "Yes, yes, that's all well and good but the tea is going cold while we sit here chatting. Come on." They all followed Molly into the kitchen and sat down while she poured them all a cup of tea. They were all quiet for a few minutes, then Ginny broke the silence. "So…what brings you here?" "Auntie Serena got us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup." Nerine exclaimed excitedly "It'll be the first time I've ever seen the game played." "Well, she was already supposed to join you to begin with, but her father insisted she have family member escort her." George looked at Serena incredulously "Why?" "He…has his reasons, and I'm the only person he trust to be able to keep away from certain unnamed peoples." They all sat and talked well into the day getting to Nerine and her aunt. "So, is it nice in Paris?" Ginny asked. "Oh yes, I think you'd like it very much. It's the most beautiful city in the world." Nerine yawned. Serena stood "Well Molly, we have an early day tomorrow. Maybe we should send these one's off to bed." "Yes, I think your right Serena. Now off to bed. All of you. Nerine love you may stay in Ginny's room." "Merci." Nerine yawned wearily as they trudged off. The girls said goodnight and closed the bedroom door without giving the boys a second thought. Once they were in Ron's room Harry and Ron both fell into their beds. Harry had started to fall asleep when Ron spoke. "Hey, Harry" "Yeah Ron" "Don't you think it's weird?" "What?" "Well we know plenty about Nerine, after a whole talking to her about we still don't know anything about her or how she knows my mom." "Ron…" "Yeah Harry" "Can we please worry about this tomorrow?" "But Harry…" "Ron I'm tired, right now I wouldn't care if she was a blood sucking vampire. So long as I get some sleep. Okay. Goodnight Ron." "Goodnight Harry." As Harry fell into an uneasy sleep haunted by visions of Voldemort, Ron sat awake thinking about Serena Halliwell, and why she made him so uneasy, till he eventually drifted off to sleep.

_**Thanks for reading. I do not own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter.**_

_**If you like one of my original characters please let me know. **_

_**Chapter two will be coming soon.  
**_


End file.
